Travelin' Soldier
by MockingCody
Summary: AU Oneshot. Based heavily off of the Dixie Chicks's song, Travelin' Soldier. Gadge, GalexMadge.


**A/N: Here's the oneshot I told about in ****Secrets, Birthdays, and Teen Drama. ****The song Travelin' Soldier by The Dixie Chicks is what inspired this. So, I hope you enjoy!**

It was a Friday evening and I was working my shift at Sae's Café near the bus port. It has been a long and slow day and I'm dreading coming back here tomorrow. I tie my blonde hair up in a red bow before smoothing out my uniform. My eyes glance to the door ringing as a new customer comes in. My heart stops and my stomach flutters when I see him. He had stormy gray eyes, dark hair cut short in a crew cut. He had on his Army greens and some dog tags hung around his neck.

He sat down in a booth and I stared at him for a bit. I finally gathered enough courage to walk up to him and take his order. When he sees me, his face reddens and I ask for his order. He looks down shyly and I give him an award-winning smile. The mystery soldier gestures to the seat across from him.

"Would you mind sittin' down for a while, and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low." He still looked shy.

I blush and nod my head yes. "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." His face brightens up and he waits for an hour and we head out.

So we went down and sat on the pier I learned his name is Gale Hawthorne and he was to be sent into war. I tell him about how I used to be a mayor's daughter and that my name is Madge Undersee. He turned to me and said. "I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care, I got no one to send a letter to." He looks out sadly at the ocean.

I study his face before asking. "Where's your family?" I await his answer.

"I was hunting with a good friend of mine. The family took a trip to some mining cave; an explosion killed all of them. His voice cracks when he says this.

I rub a hand across his back reassuringly I then ask. "What about your hunting friend?"

"She's too busy leading her life with her new husband. She wouldn't read my letters." He then turns to me with his gray eyes staring into my blue ones. "Madge, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

I smile at him, blushing. I nod my head yes and his phone rings. He answers the phone and with a frown says "Alright, Sir." He hangs up and I feel my stomach knotting.

He stands up and reaches for my hand, pulling me up. "I got to go." He says with a sad tone. "Thank you, Beautiful, for giving me an amazing last night." He turns to go and walks a few feet. I'm speechless.

He turns back and walks over to me, pressing his lips against mine. I kiss back happily. Then he was gone.

I cried myself to sleep that night. My friends, Annie, and Glimmer help me through it. I tell them how he had just turned eighteen, and that I think I loved—no love him. They tell me I am too young for him, thinking I am foolish for waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.

All I could think of is that, our love will never end. I'm waiting for that soldier to come back again, never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldiers coming home.

After a while the letters came from an army camp in District 13, and then the Capitol. He tells me about how he may be in love with me, but he's scared. I write back and tell him don't be afraid, and that I love him to, we never more have to be alone, when the letter said, a soldiers coming home.

The next one he writes to me, "When it gets kind of rough over here. I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes, and I see your pretty smile. Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while." I cry. I am never going to hold the hand of another guy. We were never more to be alone, when the letter said, a soldier's coming home.

I go to Annie's boyfriend's football game. The Lord's Prayer is said and the anthem is sang. The man in the field told us to bow our heads for a list of local Capitol dead.

A piccolo player in the marching band begins to sob and I barely can hear the next name.

"Gale Hawthorne" is said from the man's lips and my heart shatters. Tears begin to run down my face as I realize I'm the only one who cared. I was the only one; the red bow slips out of my hair, as Glimmer leads me away from the field.

I never did hold the hand of another guy. They said I was too young for him, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier. I know our love will never end. Neither though the soldier never came home again, I was forever more to be alone, when the letter said, the soldier wasn't coming home.

**A/N: And there it is. This was very depressing to write, but I always thought this was a Gadge song. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! I recommend listening to the song before or after reading this, but whatever!**


End file.
